Say Something
by HornyForSmoldy
Summary: Damon and Elena- two people who fought the universe since the beginning of time. True love prevails..but what happens when the time in running out?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** This is my first fanfiction ever so I know it might not be as greatly writted as any other story. I had this great urge that pushed me towards opening a word document and to write a Delena fanfic. The story even though is uploaded here and showed to the world it's for my own, personal purposes to prove myself that I can write something which is close to my heart, because this ship is really important to me. It wasn't easy to write such a thing and it took hours to finally write the words that were present in my head. Writing in time of a easter break, preparing for exams might not be the perfect time so start but like i said, i had the urge to pour my heart into this story. Make sure to let me know what you think at the end :) Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"****I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, "I'll never let you go"**

Damon Salvatore lied down before Elena's feet, covered in dirt and blood which he was sure it was hers. Only the metal keeping them apart. The steel pipes digging into her fragile, soft flesh beyond repair and he knows- Damon Salvatore out of all the people knew what this meant, but he couldn't accept it. No. He already lost so many people but he couldn't lose her. He would never live with the guilt of not doing anything to save her. He looked at her one more time, it wasn't pretty… red liquid making its way down her body. The clear, pink tinted body that was once his was now grey .Bruises were painting her eyelids.

"Elena..." His voice was breaking, his deep blue eyes searching for a square inch of her body which were clear from the damage. His mouth was opened ready to say something but the only words he could mumble were "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Elena. I tried but..." Tears filled his eyes, the eyes that once were full of happiness, lust and love for this girl were now gone. He lay on the cold ground, not caring about holding everything inside. 2 years ago he denied any visibility of feelings, emotions. 2 years ago something happened that changed the course of his existence for ever.

With all the strength she had she grabbed his shaking hand into hers, the touch she was craving for days-weeks even and he doesn't pull back. He can't pull away from her, even if he wanted to.

"Damon…" at the mention of his name he clears the tears dancing on his cheek and looks up at her. He tries to stay strong like he always has been, but he can't. His world was crashing right in front of his eyes. Her voice was barely below a whisper but that's what it took to get him back to reality, to sink his heart to 'now'.

Their break up happened a month ago. That was when he told her to stay away from him. "It would never work" he told himself over and over again, but there was always a part of him that didn't believe his words because he wanted this to work, he wanted to spend the rest of forever with the woman who he could call his own without anything tearing this relationship apart. But Damon Salvatore didn't deserve this happiness, he wasn't worthy of anybodies love, including Elena's. Why would he? He was a monster, killing everyone on his wake. He tried, he really did try to make this work, and he indulged into the little pieces of heaven given by the universe for them. But for every minute of happiness, there was heartbreak, pain and tons of bourbon which he would drink alone near the fireplace thinking of all the people he lost. Damon wanted to give Elena happiness, that was his life time mission, but she couldn't be happy with him. It wasn't meant to be...


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled away from her touch.

"Dammit!" he shouted. "I can't let you die. You hear me? You will not die in my arms. Don't do this to me! It should be me. It should be me and not you. You were supposed to grow up, have the life you always wanted. Oh god…" His every word was hushed, filled with anger and pain.

He should be the one under this car. Not Elena. She was a good person. The best person he'd ever known.

There were so many times that he was supposed to die, as a human and as a vampire. Last time he was on his death bed Elena was with him, she was strong, had faith in him. It was time to do the same for her.

He was terrified that she was going to leave him before he had a chance to make it right.

"Damon. Shhh. It's ok." Her words were barely recognizable. She was gasping for air after every syllable. She could feel the weight of the car pushing into her pelvis. She was no longer sure if her legs were attached to her body or if they were thrown a mile away. But she didn't care. She was dying. It was bound to happen. She'd always expected it to happen.

"I'm dying. And it's ok."

He was once told by an old friend that if you love someone, you tell them. You tell them even if you're scared that it's not right, even if you're scared that it will cause problems.

Even when you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground… you say it and you say it loud.

_Well thanks, friend._ He thought in his head, remembering all the times he had with Ric. _I'm doing this for you buddy. _

It was probably his only chance. The problem was that it was never right when it came to him and Elena, but something kept pulling him back to her. After all she kept him alive. Literally. Against all odds.

Elena was his humanity. And now she was… No...

"No! You are not dying because... Because I love you."

The words spilled out of his mouth without a second thought. There was no time for thinking. More importantly, there was no time for them. For he and Elena to have their day. Their 'right now.' And that thought broke his heart.

She smiled, or at least she tried to. That was the smile that made him fall in love with her. The only smile that could change his mood, his entire day even. She was the raging fire that melted the ice caps of the darkness inside his heart.

"Thank you for staying with me, Damon. You always stayed by my side even when you didn't have to... Even when we broke up, you still stayed."

That was true. The belief that they were toxic haunted him every day, but it didn't change the fact that he still cared. Nothing would ever change his feelings for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes you feel as if the sun may never rise again. When time suddenly stops and the seconds drag forever.

Damon laid next to the cold, blood covered figure for 3 hours. Although for him it felt like several centuries passing by in a haze. What he previously thought was hell — a dark pit full of fire, pain and misery —turned out completely wrong.

After losing his mother as a young boy he felt like his world shattered to pieces. After losing Katherine he thought he would never love again. But the thought of losing Elena put the fear of god in him. He could not imagine a world without her.

His long fingers caressed her cold, shivering skin and somehow was able to find that tiny inch of warmth as his finger made its way towards her neck, checking for the presence of a pulse, a sign that she was still in this world.

He tried to pick up the car, to get the weight off her chest, to ease the devastating pain she was going through, but it was like the universe was making sure their time was running out, as if it didn't want her to make it through. To survive.

And when he did try, the pipes just buried deeper inside, piercing her heart even further. He couldn't do anything except stand there, looking at how everything he ever loved and will ever love fell apart.

Every 30 minutes or so he would bite into his left wrist to give her some of his blood. It stopped the shivering for at least a few minutes and gave them some more time.

He sat down next to her on the chilled ground of Wickery Bridge, watching the sky turn from a deep grey to pitch black, the silhouette of the moon reflected in the water.

Elena was a fighter, she always had been. The desire to live was in her DNA. And the look of pain in Damon's eyes reminded her of why she needed to fight.

So with every gasp of air she was forcing her lungs and heart to do their job. To keep her alive. For him.

At her next gasp of air, she shook Damon's hand.

"You... Were the love of my life Damon. And I know that it took me too long to finally understand this, but it was always YOU."

His mind went back to the times where he asked her to make a decision, when he needed to know if she would ever be capable of loving someone as dark and twisted as him. He got used to being the second choice, the burden of the family and the black sheep. Being chosen and loved was a new concept to him.

Tears filled his sky blue eyes. He kissed her gently on her forehead but she kept talking as her lungs began overflowing with blood.

"I want you to know — no, I need you to know that I always loved you. You know that, right?"

"I do, Elena. I do. And you have to know that pretending not to love you, pretending to hate you even though I could never do this, was the hardest thing I ever had to do. "


End file.
